Twin Terrors
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: What happens when Thorin has to take care of his twin Dwarflings by himself while his wife goes to Dale? What mischief could two little boys cause for their father? A lot, it seems.


Thorin lay on the floor panting, covered in flour. It happened again; his children had gotten the better of him and had disappeared. It was bad enough that he had to have two Dwarflings best him at playing pranks, but now they were running around Erebor unsupervised. Thorin knew that if he didn't find the boys before you returned from Dale, Alina was going to kill him.

As Thorin lies there trying to catch his breath, Dwalin comes into the kitchen and smirks down at him, "They got you again, I see."

Thorin scowls at his best friend, "Shut up and help me up. Thror and Thrain ran off again. And if I don't find them, Alina is going to kill me."

Dwalin chuckles, "Alright, Your Majesty, where do we start looking?"

"I do not know. Gather the Company, and our new quest begins to find my sons."

Dwalin calls the Company to the council room while Thorin goes back to his chambers to change. After Thorin has cleaned up and changed, he makes his way to the council room. The Company stands when they see Thorin enter.

"You don't have to explain, Laddie, Dwalin has already filled us in. The Princes have escaped again."

Thorin sighs, "Aye, they ambushed me. The last thing I heard was them giggling as they ran out of the kitchen."

"Alright, the best thing to do is to split up in pairs, and we'll search all of Erebor," Balin says.

Everyone splits up into pair and head out. But since there are only 13 Dwarves, Thorin is left on his own. Each pair in the Company takes a hallway, and they head out. The first ones to get caught in the twins' trap are Nori and Bofur. As they were walking down the corridor under a balcony, they slipped on the soapy floor and fell flat on their backs, and then they were covered in syrup and feathers. The only thing Nori and Bofur heard was tiny feet running and giggles.

Next to get caught was Fili and Kili. The pair had been searching for hours and had found nothing. They came into a hallway and found two chairs. Thinking nothing of it, Fili and Kili sat down to rest. After resting for a while, the pair tried to stand up and discovered that they were glued to the seats. Fili and Kili struggled in vain to get out of the chair, but since they were made of stone, there was no hope of moving them.

Next to suffer were Dori and Ori. This particular prank was quite simple. The pair stepped in the noose that had been camouflaged to look like the floor and were hoisted in the air. And there they stayed dangling by their feet. And so it went, Thorin's devil twins subdued each pair of the Company until Thorin was alone.

Admitting defeat, Thorin had no other choice but to go home and wait for either the twins to come home on their own or for you to go back and yell at him for losing the boys. Unfortunately for Thorin, Alina came home first.

As Alina entered her home, the first thing she noticed was that it was entirely too quiet. It could be that the boys were taking a nap, but it was still early, and their naptime wasn't until later in the day. Her eyes narrowed as she walked into her bedroom and found her husband sitting on the bed, staring at his hand. Thorin's head shot up when he heard the door open.

"Amrâlimê, you're home early," Thorin said nervously.

Alina's eyes narrowed further. It was rare for her king and husband to look so nervous. Something must have happened while Alina was away, "Hello, Thorin, why do you look so nervous? What happened?"

"Nothing has happened, My Love," Thorin says, giving you a nervous smile.

Alina crossed her arms and stared at him, "Oh, really, then where are Thror and Thrain?"

"They're they're," Thorin stuttered, "Amrâlimê, they ambushed me and ran off. I don't know where they are, but the Company is searching for them. Please don't be angry with me."

Alina sighed and looked at Thorin, who looked like he wanted to cry in frustration. She cupped his face and kissed him sweetly, "Thorin, it's alright, but tell me what did you give them for breakfast?"

Thorin blushed, "Cherry pie."

She rolled your eyes, no wonder they were acting like savages. Alina took Thorin by the hand, "Come on, Thorin, let's go find our sons."

As Alina and Thorin walked down the halls searching for their children, they started coming across the Company who were either glued to something, covered in painted, tied, or hoisted in the air. Seeing her children outsmart full-grown Dwarrows made Alina want to laugh, but she kept her composure. Eventually, Alina and Thorin made their way down to the treasury, where they found their little boys sliding down the mountain of gold, giggling, and having a grand time. Alina crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"What's going on here?" She said to Thror and Thrain.

They looked at their mother alarmed as they slid down the gold, "Amad!"

"Don't Amad me! What are you two doing in the treasury?"

"Playing," The boys said at the same time.

"I saw what you did."

The boys' eyes widen, and they look at each other, "Boys, I am very disappointed in you." Alina tells her sons, "You could have hurt someone."

Thror and Thrain hang their heads in shame, "We're sorry, Amad."

"Now, I want you two to go upstairs and untie, unglue, and clean off every member of the Company."

The boys groan, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, then you will not have dessert for two weeks."

Thror and Thrain gasp, they give their mother their puppy dog eyes that usually melts Thorin, but it does not affect their mother. Realizing it won't work, the boys resign themselves to their punishment, "Yes, Amad."

The boys walk past their mother, who kneels and kisses them before they go upstairs. Thorin stares at his wife in awe, "How are you not affected by that puppy face?"

Alina turns around and smiles at Thorin, "It's a mother's superpower to resist such looks," Alina tells him and kisses his cheek. With a flourish of her skirts, she makes her way up the stairs.

Thorin stands there. "I wish I had that superpower," He sighs and follows his family back upstairs.  



End file.
